


Пока я любил тебя, в тихом омуте плакал черт

by Kleine



Category: Crows Zero (2007), Rookies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ООС, досужие домыслы, кроссовер с Rookies. Если ваш отп ≠ мой отп, похуй, проматываем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока я любил тебя, в тихом омуте плакал черт

Жесткие струи прохладной воды, вырвавшись из сетки душа, вбивались в загривок. Идзаки передернул плечами, запрокинул голову и зачем-то открыл рот. Когда язык закололо до щекотки, поводил им по верхним зубам. Жара с самого утра выплавила мозги всем несчастным, чьи кондиционеры нашли вечный покой в схватке со спятившей природой. Хуже всего было то, что ни просвета в бесконечной скуке, ни похолодания в ближайшее время не предвещалось.

Вечера выдавались особенно тоскливыми - с тех пор, как Тацукава, будь он неладен, прихватив Сэридзаву, утащил Такию на побережье, список развлечений изрядно измельчал: раньше можно было зарулить в бар, расслабиться, выпить, побросать дартс или завалиться в клуб, погудеть до рассвета, выпустить пар в случайной потасовке. А теперь пустынный школьный двор медленно остывал, беззвучно отравляя воздух запахом перегретого асфальта, близнецы Миками, взяв в оборот Чуту, возились с очередным убийственно-секретным проектом на крыше, Макисэ тоже куда-то запропастился, а от кислой мины Токадзи мутило похлеще, чем от дебильной жизнерадостности Токио - вот уж у кого проблем с уровнем сахара и, как следствие, дофамина в крови не наблюдалось в перспективе нынешней инкарнации.

Когда становилось совсем уж невмоготу, Идзаки отправлялся шататься по улицам. Новое жгучее чувство гнало его из пропитанных летним зноем душных комнат, заставляя до боли вглядываться в поздние июльские сумерки над нередеющей толпой, выискивая взглядом буйную копну скрученных в жгуты волос.

Всего раз пролетела мимо, отнюдь не по-девчоночьи пнула в бок, неразборчиво ругнулась сквозь зубы, оглянувшись, сверкнула дерзкими глазищами - и Идзаки попал. И как же он попал. Каждая новая встреча - случайная, потому что подгадать не выходило, как ни старайся - лишь забивала очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба: девчонка хищно скалилась, деланно-недоуменно поводила тонкой бровью; в последний раз и вовсе выразила свои соображения насчет восторженной ухмылки и приспущенных на кончик носа очков Идзаки (у которого сердце едва в лепешку не сплющилось в тесном пространстве грудной клетки), продемонстрировав средний палец. Все это бесило до дрожи - никогда прежде его еще так откровенно не динамили. Ухватить бы за костлявый локоть, зажать в углу потемнее... Память услужливо подсунула воспоминание о бесконечно-длинных ногах, почти отсутствующей заднице, упакованной в узкие джинсы, гибкой шее, насмешливом изгибе губ, ярких - от помады, наверное. От этой мысли нетерпеливо заныл мощный стояк - более чем щедрая дань достоинствам незнакомой нахалки. Но, поскольку планов на утро, плавно перетекающее в обед, все равно не намечалось, почему бы и нет? Уже сдерживая судорожное дыхание после будничного, но оттого не менее ощутимого оргазма, Идзаки в который раз проклял Сэридзаву. Чертов коротышка, стоило свернуть ему шею в самом начале, ведь именно он во всем виноват.

\--

У Гэндзи с первого дня каникул чесались руки начистить кому-нибудь морду. Сэридзава не подвел и на этот раз, но провернул все в излюбленной манере, неторопливо и обстоятельно. Пока остальные нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу у черного хода, он наворачивал рамэн так, что за ушами трещало. Преданный Тацукава, небось, заглядывал ему в рот, треща как сорока, а Такия медленно, но верно доходил до точки кипения.

\- Бля, скоро уже? - то и дело наперебой восклицали Миками. Цуцумото флегматично грыз зубочистку. Неугомонный Чута мельтешил перед глазами, от спровоцированной колебаниями в пространстве ряби Идзаки пришлось снять очки.

\- Зря ты это, - ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, но так, что услышали все присутствующие, заметил Токадзи, - так хоть рожа казалась умнее.

\- Мудак, - сплюнул Идзаки, отмахиваясь от предусмотрительно подоспевшего Макисэ. - По себе не суди.

Когда ожидание стало совсем невыносимым, а взаимная перепалка грозила перерасти в солидную драку, Сэридзава соизволил выползти из спертой духоты бара. Белая рубашка Тацукавы светилась в темноте, равно как и зубы в растянутом в идиотской улыбке рту.

\- Ну что, готовы? - радостно воскликнул он, забрасывая руку за плечо своего вожака. В этот момент, задребезжав, как в последний раз, зажегся нависающий над узким проходным двориком фонарь, и мимо прошла она. Впоследствии Идзаки не мог припомнить, о чем именно думал, что делал, куда девал ставшие неловкими и чужими руки. Очнулся он, когда перед самым носом вспыхнул огонь зажигалки, опаляя зажатую в зубах сигарету.

Окинув его внимательным взглядом, Токио присвистнул. Узкие глаза Макисэ сально заблестели. Не отличающийся быстротой мышления Гэндзи недоуменно вытаращился и тут же поморщился от противного скрипа босых ступней Сэридзавы о резиновую подошву вьетнамок - перекатываясь с пятки на носок, тот пялился в небо с видом человека, только что отхватившего, как минимум, Нобелевскую премию. От его понимающей ухмылки Идзаки передернуло.

\- Что? - рявкнул он, прекрасно понимая, что тем самым лишь глубже втаптывает самого себя в этот бред, увязая, словно в трясине, по самые уши.

\- Мы идем пиздить уродов или нет?! - в унисон завопили близнецы. На этом тема личной жизни Идзаки оказалась закрытой.

\--

К любой привлекательной особе по умолчанию прилагается надоедливая подружка, которая непременно считает своим долгом глупо хихикать, многозначительно подмигивать, трясти нелепыми хвостиками, заставляя Идзаки скрипеть зубами от ярости - при наличии такой тяжелой артиллерии предпринимать решительные шаги подобно самоубийству.

\- Ваш Гэндзи приволок опасную заразу, - заявил нарисовавшийся из ниоткуда Токадзи. - Тормозная ебанутость - жуткое дело, скоро вообще...

Завершить свою блестящую мысль он так и не успел, потому как проснувшийся в прескверном настроении Идзаки был отнюдь не расположен к философским беседам по душам.

\- Хули ты травишь? - сердито прогундосил Цуцумото, хотя его-то как раз никто не спрашивал. Вой полицейской сирены прервал увлекательный раунд врукопашную.

\- Свезло тебе, - просипел Идзаки, чувствуя, как саднит кожу на шее после неудачного захвата.

Токадзи хмыкнул.

\- Можем рассчитаться хоть завтра. Для тебя не жалко, урод.

\- Мудила. Где и когда?

 

Стоит ли говорить, что, притащившись на полчаса раньше назначенного времени, Идзаки шлялся по округе, не зная, куда себя деть. Будто на свидание явился. Токадзи, вероятно, тоже не сиделось взаперти - наткнувшись на него в пустом переулке неподалеку, Идзаки испытал нечто сродни злорадному удовольствию. Искрой восторга прошибло не хуже, чем от разряда.

\- Соскучился, дебил?

\- Нахуй пошел, да?

Две недокуренные сигареты полетели в пыль. Вдалеке мелькнуло смазанное разноцветное пятно одежды, пышная грива, и сердце Идзаки, совершив молниеносный кульбит, остановилось. Не обращая внимание на возмущенные выкрики Токадзи, он летел к просвету между домами, словно в него вселился Такия и весь сонм чертей, вечно крутивших ему хвост.

\- Идзаки! - неслось вслед. - Твою мать! Сдрейфил?!

Если бы только он сдержался...

 

\- Окада, - гаркнул Токадзи, с разбегу вылетая на полупустую от послеполуденного пекла улочку и оглядываясь. Девушка резко обернулась и замахала рукой. Ее рыжая компаньонка расплылась в улыбке.

\- Токадзи, - хриплым низким голосом проговорила мечта Идзаки, подходя ближе, щурясь от солнца, - чувак, как сам? Это...

\- Юфуне Тецуро, - представилась "подружка". - Ня-я-я!..

Если бы одноразовый пропуск в ад стало реально раздобыть при жизни, Идзаки, не раздумывая, обменял бы на него душу со всеми потрохами и немедленно воспользовался. У него в голове безмятежно улыбающийся Сэридзава шутливо грозил пальцем, приговаривая: "Идзаки, пора дружить отрядами". Никогда еще идея сэппуку не казалась столь привлекательной. Широкая рожа Токадзи так и лучилось самодовольством.

\--

В конечном счете, идея совместной попойки оказалась не так уж плоха. Под монотонный треп Идзаки о несправедливости гендерных стереотипов Токадзи флегматично заливался пивом, пока уровень алкоголя в тренированном организме не достиг отметки "хватит", после чего, повинуясь решению коллективного разума, они заказали сакэ. Наутро, созерцая раскачивающийся над головой незнакомый потолок, Идзаки и под угрозой расстрела не смог бы ответить, какого черта он делает в этом месте. Семья Токадзи, по-видимому, собиралась на воскресную мессу, из чего несложно было сделать вывод, что сегодня выходной. Как будто это имело принципиальное значение.

Токадзи открыл глаза одновременно с хлопком входной двери.

\- Какого хера, хотел бы я знать, - сипло пробормотал он, стараясь дышать через раз, дабы предотвратить отравление окружающей среды и насильственное разложение озонового слоя спиртовым выхлопом, - ты забыл в моей кровати. - Прозвучало совсем не как вопрос. Ну, хорошо - скорее как вопрос риторический.

Идзаки пнул его в голень. Солнце жарило вовсю, хотя на часах едва ли было больше девяти.

\- Ты мне должен, - зевнул Токадзи, пиная в ответ с такой силой, что Идзаки снесло на пол. Подвернувшаяся под руку стопка книг предательски разъехалась, жалобно хрустнули притаившиеся в переднем кармане очки, но, хотя пол не отличался стерильностью, подниматься тоже не особенно хотелось.

\- Не дыши на меня, трупоед, - пробубнил Идзаки, сокрушаясь по поводу очков. - Бар. Вечером. Научу тебя кидать дартс.

\- Баб своих так будешь цеплять, - отмахнулся гостеприимный хозяин, спинывая обувь и с головой заворачиваясь в простыню. - Все, умолкни, я сплю.

\--

Проблемы начались сразу после отъезда Такии, и чем дальше, тем гуще дебри. Когда черный от синяков Киришима, захлебываясь соплями, ввалился в прихожую, Идзаки даже не сразу его узнал. Откуда тот разузнал адрес, тоже осталось загадкой. Из безостановочного потока брани и угроз удалось выяснить, что ребятам досталось за Гэндзи, что в последнее время тоже считалось не новостью, а скорее печальной статистикой.

Утреннее похмелье никак не отпускало, хотя за окном давно сгустился мрак. В доме было жарко, на улице парило. Вчерашний инцидент оставил мутный, вязкий осадок, который никак не желал оседать. Идзаки и без того чувствовал себя паршиво, а тут еще эти разборки.

По всему выходило, что, так или иначе, придется пилить к Токадзи, докладывать обстановку, снова отбиваться от колких подначек. К черту это все. Но левый незаплывший глаз Киришимы смотрел столь жалобно, а губы так предательски подрагивали, что у Идзаки духу не хватило выставить парнишку ни с чем.

\- Хер с тобой, - буркнул он, выуживая из убитых вчерашними посиделками джинсов измятую до неприличия сигаретную пачку. Зажигалка, видимо, пропала без вести. - Пойдем.

\--

Что бы там ни вещали из телевизора специалисты по демографии, некоторых людей необходимо убивать еще до рождения. Или нет - лучше после, но для умерщвления стоит выбирать особенно изуверские методы. Общение с мозговым центром армии Сэридзавы едва ли доставляло кому-либо особое удовольствие, но в отсутствие сдерживающих факторов Токадзи бесил настолько откровенно, что первым побуждением было взять и уебать, а уже после мерить глубину лотом и разбираться в тонкостях душевной организации.

\- Хули ты выебываешься? - рявкнул Идзаки, когда от коэффициента занудства воздух подернулся пленкой, вроде остывающего киселя.

Токадзи взглянул на него, как на пустое место. Вот тебе и бар, вот тебе и дартс.

Близнецы недоуменно взирали на их перепалку.

\- Да что тут совещаться, - встрял Макисэ, - собрать ребят и дать всем пизды.

Остальные одобрительно загалдели. Идзаки фыркнул.

\- Пока будем собирать, нас поодиночке переловят.

\- Интеллект блондинки непредсказуем, - почти пропел Токадзи. - Мудрость отросших черных корней...

Ни слова не говоря, Идзаки засветил ему в челюсть, но, к несчастью, удар вышел скользящим и пришелся в ухо. Неизвестно, во что бы перерос новый конфликт, если бы ненавистные рожи представителей враждебной школы не замаячили на горизонте.

\--

Оглядываясь назад, Идзаки не смог бы подобрать слова, лучше характеризовавшее их с Токадзи взаимоотношения, кроме как "притерлись". Сперва, конечно, было много шума и показухи, и не единожды окружающие в радиусе пятисот метров проклинали день, когда они оба появились на свет, но с течением времени затянулись царапины, а пикировки приняли куда более лояльную и удобоваримую с точки зрения цензуры форму. Когда Токадзи отлучился из города по каким-то семейным делам - как сообщили всезнающие Миками - Идзаки, словно заведенный, до вечера слонялся без дела, раздавая бессмысленные указания и понукая младшими. Около одиннадцати уже на пути к дому его посетила жуткая в своей абсурдности мысль: он малодушно скучал по мордастому кретину и по праздному пустословию, в которое запросто было вылить дерзкое отчаяние очередного проебанного впустую лета.

Киришима развил столь бурную деятельность, что народ подчас не знал, куда от него деваться. После того, как, заручившись поддержкой младшего Бито, он приволок наследника Хосэна на рядовую сходку, впору было хвататься за голову - пацан оказался настроен серьезней некуда.

Токадзи только посмеивался - ему словно не было дела до мирских забот. Как если бы, на время покидая бренный мир ради незаслуженного отпуска на южном побережье, Сэридзава делегировал ему свой врожденный пофигизм просвещенного и оставил за старшего в песочнице, что тоже бесило до белой ярости.

\- Много суетишься, Идзаки, - тягучий голос перекрывал прочие звуки, увязшие в задымленном пространстве излюбленной забегаловки. - А толку?

\- Мне же не в лом задницу от дивана оторвать, - вполсилы огрызнулся тот и потянулся за недопитым пивом, когда электрический ток узнавания, пройдясь по оголенным нейронам, поразил всю центральную нервную систему. Беглый взгляд асимметричных глаз - и десятки тысяч игл разом вонзились под кожу. Взмах густых ресниц - и Идзаки поплыл, ринулся с головой в омут, чтобы с чистой совестью обреченного захлебнуться своей неуемной, безысходной страстью. Он, она - какое это имело значение в тот момент, когда лучезарный лик Окады озарил полутемный неприглядный зал ярче всех небесных светил. В голове Идзаки случился непроизвольный и бесшумный ядерный Апокалипсис, а взрывной волной, очевидно, накрыло всех вокруг - иначе чего они вдруг притихли и, как один, обернулись в его сторону?

Количество принятого алкоголя еще не позволяло совершать глупости, но уже достаточно окрыляло. С десяток незнакомых парней толпясь, шумно рассаживались в дальнем углу. Собрав волю в кулак, Идзаки ломанулся было туда, откуда долетали отблески нестерпимого сияния, но сильные пальцы ухватили его предплечье.

\- Не бузи, - негромко бросил Токадзи, чтоб ему провалиться, - не твой выход.

\- Отъебись, - бессильно прошипел Идзаки, глядя, как она - хотя какое там "она", но суть в том, что настолько прекрасными должны быть созданы исключительно женщины - проходит мимо, жадно впитывая каждую деталь, каждую черту, чтобы после, в одиночестве кафельных стен и узкой душевой предаваться фантазиям о том, как было бы круто, если бы или если бы не. Как бы они зажгли вдвоем - и кому какая разница, есть у Окады член или нет. Хотя, если подумать...

\- Выпей и успокойся, - велел Токадзи, подвигая ближе еще один стакан - свой Идзаки сжимал так крепко, что даже удивительно, как стекло выдержало все эти паскали железной хватки.

И он, разумеется, выпил. И повторил. А потом еще и еще. А после не помнил почти ничего: быть может, он хохотал как безумец в метаниях по замкнутому пространству или рыдал, скорчившись на коленях над остывающей землей, на которую его выворачивало без остатка. Или, пожалуй, ничего этого не происходило наяву, а была бесконечная, всепожирающая страсть, в которой Идзаки умудрился запутаться, как в паутине из дурацкой сахарной ваты, окончательно потеряв рассудок, смертельно и неизлечимо - разве можно этого не заметить? Приговор окончательный и несовместимый с жизнью.

Токадзи не спускал с него насмешливых глаз, то и дело подливая доверху, пихая в бок локтем, а потом ни с того, ни с сего заявил:

\- Хватит с тебя, Ромео. Тут нужно кое-что другое, поехали.

И они поехали.

\--

Костлявые плечи, узкие бедра, густые темные волосы до лопаток, на лицо лучше не смотреть, но, если развернуть спиной и подключить воображение - сойдет. Хотя, конечно, не идет ни в какое сравнение. Разложив девчонку на кушетке, Идзаки вбивался в покорно предложенное ему тело до тех пор, пока та не расплакалась от боли. Чертов мордоворот, зачем они только сюда притащились?

\- Да ты запал, - присвистнул Токадзи, когда Идзаки вывалился из одной из "процедурных" массажного салона. - Что, не вставляют девочки?

\- Биологию учи, даун, нечем им вставлять, - не подумав, брякнул тот и вздрогнул, когда осознал, что сказал.

Токадзи ожидаемо развеселился.

\- О как, - протянул он, презрительно щурясь, - вот чего тебе не хватает.

Идзаки возбужден, пьян и зол: на себя, на Окаду в окружении шумных одноклассников, на бейсбол и сегодняшний вечер, который заново расковырял слабо затянувшееся ноющее нечто, выросшее на месте сердца, но больше всех, разумеется, на Токадзи. Хотелось расквасить эту довольную лоснящуюся физиономию, в идеале - раскроить череп. Мимо прошмыгнула девушка, лица которой Идзаки не запомнил. Узкие плечи все еще слега подрагивали.

\- Спорим, - начал Токадзи, с отрешенным, даже мечтательным видом глядя в порядком облупившийся потолок, - ты бы не трахнул Окаду. - И пояснил, как для недоразвитого:  
\- Это же не телка.

Идзаки пренебрежительно покосился в сторону, хотя оба глаза, повинуясь разыгравшейся силе тяжести, явно стремились сместиться к переносице.

\- Ты трус, Идзаки, - продолжал тем временем Токадзи, роясь в карманах в поисках - чего? телефона? денег? складного ножа? - Сам знаешь.

\- А тебе не слабо? - слова вырывались слабым подобием зарождающегося внутри, вздымающегося уродливыми пузырями гортанного рыка.

\- А мне нет, - спокойно парировал Токадзи, глядя ему в глаза, и ухватил измятую сигарету уголком рта. - Хочешь проверить?

На подобный вызов язык не повернулся бы ответить "нет".

\--

Это безрассудство и алкоголь, вступив в реакцию, медленно отравляли его изнутри на протяжении всего долгого, бессмысленного вечера, а гнев и адреналин достойно завершили деструктивный процесс.

"Ты даже представить себе не можешь, и не пытайся," - пообещал Токадзи и не единым словом не обманул. Идзаки попробовал возмутиться, попытался распустить руки, но на безоговорочно прямолинейный вопрос "а ты знаешь, что делать?" у него не нашлось внятного ответа. Именно по этой причине в данный момент он скрипел зубами, но отнюдь не от боли - стыд от унижения жаркими багрянцем невидимой пощечины разгорался на скулах.

\- Поплачь еще, - подъебнул Токадзи, пропуская его в недра своей берлоги и дергая за отросший хвост на затылке. Ублюдок неплохо устроился. Или рассчитал все заранее - Идзаки едва не взвыл от досады, когда до него, наконец, дошло: его элементарно развели, как школьницу, а он с готовностью повелся, разделся и отдался. Ну, ладно, справедливости ради стоит отметить, что не совсем, но, судя по темпу развития событий, самая занимательная часть как раз не за горами.

\- Заткнись и давай, - процедил он, нетерпеливо выворачиваясь из-под тяжелой, горячей руки, моментально спотыкаясь о собственные туфли. Он ожидал - неважно, чего он ожидал, но уж точно совсем не того, что получил. Девчонки любят обниматься, шлюхи в салоне избегают смотреть в глаза и поцелуев, Окада... фиг его знает, что он из себя представляет. От этой мысли упрямо заныло меж ребер. Токадзи просто стоял и смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди. Будто приглашая. Будто оценивая. Предоставляя полную свободу действий.

\- Выключи свет, - попросил Идзаки, щелкая пряжкой ремня. Смотреть на это было выше его сил.

Уже оказавшись прижатым к постели, опираясь на локти, зажмуривая глаза до расходящихся концентрическими волнами темных кругов под веками, он все еще с трудом верил в реальность происходящего. Токадзи не нашептывал в ухо непристойностей, не обещал, что ему понравится - он просто делал то, что следует, вот и все. Его ровное, слегка участившееся дыхание стало точкой выдоха в окончательно слетевшей с катушек действительности. Минимум физического контакта, минимум слов, никаких имен. Идзаки дергался от каждого прикосновения, втягивал голову в плечи, позволяя делать с собой все, что должно, но не позволяя себе расслабиться.

\- Долго еще? - недовольно пробурчал он, чувствуя, как мурашки на спине собираются в кавалерийский полк.

\- Ты еще про оплату спроси, - хмыкнул Токадзи, отстраняясь, убирая руки, разом лишая поддержки.

\- Вот бля, - Идзаки пожевал губы. В темноте было не совсем понятно, что у него с лицом. То, что в голове у него прочно обосновался беспросветный пиздец, Токадзи уже давно понял. - Слушай, может накатить?

\- Да иди ты нахуй. Еще уговаривать тебя. Говорю же, блондинка и есть.

Драка - это то, что всегда давалось обоим не в пример легче.

\- Идзаки, - прорычал Токадзи, сжимая ему горло, чувствуя, как напрягаются под кожей сдавленные мышцы, как перекатывается под кадыком полузадушеный хрип, как собственный напряженный член елозит по чужому бедру, - дашь ты мне уже или нет?

Тот будто только этого и ждал: дернулся навстречу, сцепил пальцы на затылке и так цапнул зубами, что наверняка прокусил губу. Какая, впрочем, разница.

 

В том, чтобы лежать, запрокинув голову и разведя колени, не было ровным счетом ничего потрясающего. Ощущение скользких прохладных пальцев тоже оказалось далеко не сказочным. Чего он не ожидал - так это когда-либо увидеть свой член в неженском рту. Хотя и на сложившуюся ситуацию в целом тоже прежде не приходилось рассчитывать. Еще через несколько минут Идзаки пришлось закусить ребро ладони, чтобы не взвыть на весь дом. Как знать, быть может, чтобы вставить ему, Токадзи решил сперва вынуть из него душу?

Уже слабо соображая, Идзаки намертво сжал зубы на его шее, прямо над яремной веной. То, что происходило дальше, смешалось в клубок отчаянья, злости и похоти, до тех пор, пока не выровнялся ритм, а движения не стали слаженней. Пока Идзаки не поперло до того, что он принялся подмахивать с искренней отдачей, прижимаясь теснее, окончательно забываясь. Возможно, это и было то клевое и личное, о чем не принято распространяться нарочито-безразличным тоном во время перекура на школьной крыше.

\- Идзаки, - сдавленным голосом позвал нависший над ним Токадзи. Перед глазами все плавало, как после сотрясения, не позволяя сфокусироваться на деталях. - Кончай, - и Идзаки послушался в который раз за этот бесконечный день.

\--

\- Классный ты, - вновь затянувшись, выдал Токадзи. - Но тормоз.

\- Пидор, - подытожил Идзаки и, затушив бычок в чашке с водой, повернулся набок. Луна свободно светила сквозь распахнутые настежь створки окна, голубоватый рассеянный свет, растушеванный тенями по углам, слабым отблеском касался сбитого в ком покрывала. Самое время начинать слагать утренний стишок.

\- Не ссы, - ехидно промурлыкали за плечом, - с кем не бывает.

\- Да я про тебя говорю, - взревел Идзаки, снова заводясь, и ринулся было к груде одежды на полу, но ловкая подсечка пресекла порыв его благородного негодования.

\- Идзаки, угомонись уже. Ваш Такия сделал тебя недоумком.

\- Нет, а при чем здесь Такия?!


End file.
